


Lavishly Wrong

by ibnatz16



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Author, Babysitting, But not Kurtz, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, New York City, One Shot, Penthouse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibnatz16/pseuds/ibnatz16
Summary: You don't particularly mind babysitting a teen for a weekend if it meant that you got money that your freelance career as an author doesn't give you, but dealing with a drug addled gang member because of a dumb rich kid was not part of your job description. It helps that the junkie's cute.





	Lavishly Wrong

The vibrations of the plastic seat on the subway made you acutely aware of the fact that you were very much leaving the suburbia that was the town of Riverdale to a slightly richer, more _New York_ kind of town. All of this to babysit a _highschooler._ It was summer break, and Reggie Mantle’s parents went to their summer home for some de-stressing. Little did they know that Reggie’s plane ticket to South Korea was for the wrong month, and his plans to see his grandmother were now delayed. It didn’t bother you to hop off to a new town to babysit someone; you were a freelance writer, so you weren’t expected anywhere. But, you dreaded to deal with a sixteen year-old short fuse, forced to live with his parents for a month longer than intended.

The train doors opened, and the flux of people in and out began. You watched in wonder, rapid movement of people being a new sight for you. Rolling up the your sweater sleeves, you check your watch. _8 AM, _another ten minutes until your stop. When the train stopped, you were the only person to step off, onlookers gazing at you, wondering if you were one of the rich ones. You shrug it off and exit the platform. Letting the GPS guide you, you came upon the large apartment complex. The lobbyist buzzed you in, and you made your way to the penthouse. When the elevator doors dinged to open, you exited to find yourself face-to-face with Reggie. “Wow Reggie. Your parents get richer?”

Reggie rolled his eyes and replied, “Not rich enough to get me a new plane ticket. Instead, I’m stuck here with _you_.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Oh, no offense taken. I love babysitting you.” You smirked and headed over to the couch to set your bag down. “Your parents already leave?”

“Yeah. They left about five minutes before you arrived, so not too long.”

“Alright, well, you’re 17. Go do what you want; just don’t leave the place.” 

“Ugh fine. I’ll be in my room.”

“I’ll make lunch around 12!” 

You sat down on the couch and took out your laptop. Maybe a new town will get the creative juices flowing… at least that’s what you’d like to think. Before you could think, however, the buzzer alerted you of a visitor. The lobbyist’s voice came through, saying, “Hello miss. There is a visitor for the young Mr. Mantle. A man by the name of Kurtz. Shall I send him up?”

_Kurtz?_ _Riverdale gargoyle junkie Kurtz?_ “Um…” _What the hell is Reggie doing with him? “_Give me a moment. Let me go ask Reggie.” You ran down the hallway and knocked on a door with various stickers, indicating a teen lived there. “Reggie, there’s a guy named Kurtz here to see you.” The door cracked open a little. “Would you like to explain yourself?”

Reggie sighed and said, “Just send him up. I’ll explain later.” You looked at him skeptically, but conceded. Tapping your foot against the marble floor, you waited anxiously for the man to come up. The ding put it more on edge as a mop of ash brown hair and dark under eye circles came into full view. 

“Whatever you have going on with Reggie, finish it quickly. He’s not allowed strange visitors,” you stated. Kurtz said nothing and brushed passed you, walking to Reggie’s room. Reggie stepped out and greeted, “Hey man, how’s it goin’?”

“Cut the small talk, Mantle. You know why I’m here,” Kurtz snapped. He brought his backpack to the front of him and pulled out a red box. “Latest shipment. I’m charging you extra for transportation.”

“Oh man, you’re the best. The guys tonight will love this.”

“Tonight?” you questioned, looking at Reggie with stern eyes. “What’s tonight? Because I thought you would be here, watching a movie with me, as your parents _requested_.”

“Don’t be such a killjoy, Y/N. I promise I won’t get into trouble.” Kurtz smirked at Reggie’s response, which made you angrier. 

“Absolutely not. Kurtz, you may leave.”

“Not until I get my cash.” Kurtz folded his arms across his chest. “Where is it?”

Reggie flitted his eyes back and forth for a little and then said, “My wallet’s in the guest room. Hid it from the cleaning staff. Come on.” Reggie started walking down the hallway to his left while Kurtz followed. You, not wanting them out of your sight, decided to go with them as well. When you reached the room, Kurtz was leaning against the doorframe. Reggie was opening up drawers all of the place, and Kurtz was getting exasperated. “Dude, I don’t know where my wallet went. I swear, if I lost it. Lemme just get cash from my parents’ room. Hold on.” Reggie exited the room, moving past you. You walked into the room with Kurtz, looking around at the pale blue walls and soft curtains. 

“How do you know the kid?” you asked, sitting down on the bed. “Didn’t think you associated yourself with the rich folk, considering all the shit that went down between you and the Lodge family a couple of years back.”

“Yeah well, the big apple was a different ballpark. I moved to Riverdale for that reason. I go where business suits me,” Kurtz replied, leaning against the bed frame.

“You mean drugs? I know about the fizzle rocks you’ve been selling. Stop corrupting the kid; it’s bad enough he’s got absentee parents.”

“Forgive me for not feeling bad for a rich kid’s plight. I’m gonna go see where the little twerp went.” Before he could reach the door, it slammed shut. You looked at it in surprise and widened your eyes further when Kurtz couldn’t open the door. “It’s locked! I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna murder that kid!”

You went to the door and said calmly, “Reggie, let us out. You’re not gonna gain anything out of this.”

A loud voice from behind the door said, “I just wanna chill with my boys. I’ll be back before midnight. There’s a mini fridge in there and an attached bathroom. Bye!”

You turned away from the door and let out an “ugh” before sitting down on the bed. Kurtz kicked the door in anger and sat down on the floor. “What the hell are we supposed to do for more than twelve hours?! I’ve got places to be-”

“Drugs to sell.”

“Shut up. Don’t act uppity with me. I’m not one of the kids you babysit, alright?”

* * *

_4 hours later_

_“_My phone’s running out of charge,” you stated, exasperated.

“Sounds like a youproblem,” Kurtz deadpanned. You glared at him from your laying position on the bed. Turning slightly, you set your phone down on the nightstand and look up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Kurtz said, “I’m bored,” which made you roll your eyes. 

“Don’t you have a phone?” you asked with a dead voice.

“A burner phone. Not a smartphone like you rich idiots.”

You sat up from the bed and glared at him once more. “Stop being so bitter. Just because we don’t have to sell drugs on the street doesn’t mean we haven’t faced tough shit in life. Stop projecting your anger on people when it’s for capitalism. You’re such a dumbass.”

Kurtz furrowed his brows in anger. “Like I’d listen to you. Graduated highschool with the dream of being a hotshot author in two years and look at what you’re doing now? Babysitting highschoolers. Really, who’s the dumbass? A person with an actual business or a person too busy chasing clouds to have money.”

“Shut the _fuck _up.” You stood up, seething. Kurtz looked up at you and smirked. He was relishing in the fact that you were riled up.

“Make me.”

“Ugh!” You grabbed him and yanked him up from the floor. Knocking him backwards against the dresser, you wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. But, he was much stronger than you and pushed you towards the bed. You fell down hard on the mattress, and Kurtz pinned you underneath him. 

Leaning down next to you ear, Kurtz whispered, “Guess you failed at shutting me up.” Before you could reply, he pushed his lips against yours. You struggled against it, opening your mouth slightly, which allowed him to push his tongue through. And… you didn’t stop him. You couldn’t deny the fact that the man was beautiful under the whole rugged appearance, and you had a massive crush on him back in highschool. Years apart never took away the attraction you had for him.

Kurtz stopped the kiss, panting heavily above you. His face was flushed, and the cockiness from before disappeared. “Sorry,” he said quietly, beginning to move away. But, you stopped him by grabbed his arms. “Don’t be,” you said as softly. He looked at you for a moment, and you smirked. “Let’s say we kill the time a little.” In response, his eyes got darker as he leaned in to capture your lips once more. This time, you wrapped your legs around his hip, pushing him closer to your body. You let go of his arms to run your hands through his hair as kept pushing you into the mattress with the ferocity of his kiss. He stopped for a moment to take off his oversized jacket, his thin shirt leaving nothing up to the imagination.

His hands began to go down to your chest, kneading your breasts. You needed more skin contact, so you started tugging on his shirt. He let go of your lips once more to tug the shirt off, his muscles in full view. But, he didn’t go back to kissing you. “Not fair. I can’t be the only one undressing,” he said with a smirk. 

You sat up a fraction and tugged your sweater over your head. Before he could say anything, you unclasped your bra and threw it off to the side. In response, Kurtz pushed you back down on the bed, and his mouth latched on to your left breast. Your eyes rolled back at the sensation, and you grabbed his head to pull him back in for a kiss. 

Still kissing you, Kurtz unbuttoned your jeans and reached in to rub you through your underwear. You moaned at the feeling and commands, “Take them off.” Kurtz pulled down your pants and chucked them aside, leaving you only in your black lace underwear. The two of you kept grinding against each other, but the friction of his jeans and your skin was uncomfortable so you unbuttoned his dark jeans. He got the cue and took off his pants completely. His erection was visible through his boxers, and you looked at him hungrily. With one swift movement, you removed your underwear. Kurtz smirked at you and followed suit, stepping out of his boxers. “I want you,” you said quietly.

“I know you do.” Kurtz crawled on top of you again, trailing his kisses from your forehead to your breasts and down to your inner thigh. He came back to kiss you. You broke the kiss, asking him whether he had condoms. He chuckled and clambered off the bed to take a condom out of his jacket pocket. He slipped it on and came back to the bed. “You a virgin?”

You laughed loudly. “Are you kidding me? It was public knowledge that me and my prom date had the worst first times ever.” Kurtz chuckled softly. “I’ll be fine. I need you… in me. Now.”

Slowly, Kurtz slid inside you. Your eyes squeezed shut at the pinch, but you breathed out, “Keep going.” He slid in further until he was fully inside you. Grabbing the headframe, Kurtz began moving slowly. It was agonizingly slow for you so you ordered him to go faster. He smirked and let go of the headboard to kiss you. Still kissing you, he began to move faster, the bedpost hitting the wall repeatedly. You moaned against the kiss, your hands traveling him his back, leaving small scratches in their wake. 

You two were rocking back and forth, waiting for that peak. “How close are you?” you breathed.

“Close. You?” You nodded, and Kurtz’s movements got faster and harder. Your breaths were getting uneven; you were about reach your climax. “Kurtz, I’m gonna cum.” And if it was even possible, he moved even faster than before. You came short moments after that, dark spots filtering your vision. Kurtz was still pumping himself in you, trying to reach his peak. It took a few seconds, and a look of pure bliss came upon his face. He took himself out of you and laid down beside you, stripping off the used condom into the bin next to the bed. 

“Well, fuck,” he said quietly.

“We just did that,” you said, staring off into space. 

“What time is it?” he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“A little past two.”

The two of you breathed loudly for awhile, trying to get your breaths even again. Once they did, you looked at Kurtz who had his eyes shut for a brief minute. He then looked at you, seeming as if he had a strange thought. He smirked and asked, “Wanna go for round two?”

* * *

The buzzer woke you up. You blinked your eyes open and sighed softly. But then you remembered what woke you up. “Oh no.” You shoved Kurtz softly and he muttered a ‘what?’ before rolling to the other side. “Someone’s here!” you screamed. Kurtz, full awake now, got up from the bed. He began slipping his boxers and shirt on. Fully dressed, you chuck his pants at him and said, “Put your pants back on!” Before he could get his pants buttoned, the door unlocked to reveal Reggie.

“Hey guys, I’m back early and- what the fuck?” Reggie stared at Kurtz’s unbuttoned pants. Then, he looked at you. “What happened here?” he asked, peering around them to look at the messed up sheets. “You guys seriously had sex in here. Oh my god.” Reggie turned away from them, and Kurtz buttoned up his jeans. Reggie cleared his throat and faced them again. “Fix up the sheets and remove _unwanted _things,” he said, looking at the condom on the rim of the trash bin. “We never speak of this.”


End file.
